Episode 22
Summary When Brilith and Asha first meet at the Rindhallow Magicians Guild in the year N11, they both have bad first impressions of each other, but agree to be partners so they can begin their magic exams. Laila informs Brilith that Asha is unable to use her right hand. Except for the third exam, all the exams would be done individually. The first exam is Rapid Calculations 100, in which Brilith (test number N11122550) scores 50/100. Asha finished earlier and waited outside the testing room, and scoffs at Brilith when she claims she did well. The second exam is the Divine Affinity Test, where Brilith uses the hoti agni spell. As they wait outside for her score to be announced, some of the other examinees wonder why Asha did not take her magic exam in Eloth where she has many fans, and that maybe she is in Rindhallow to keep a low profile. Asha continues to make fun of Brilith's first exam score, but when her second score is announced (a relatively high 2058), Asha concedes that she is not a completely talentless priest, and they set off together for the third exam. As they walk across a small plaza, Brilith hears a loud commotion coming from the waiting room they just left. Before the third exam begins, Laila receives (and ignores due to the sheer volume of mail) a document from Saha On, from the Magicians Guild in Eloth, stating that Asha must take the magic exam at either Eloth or Mistyshore due to potential catastrophic damage to her exam partner. 1-22 Asha's a lefty.png|southpaw 1-22 exam 1 chair.png|math chair 1-22 Laila's eye.png|overworked Currygom's comment Is this a webtoon for learning math? But there are no solutions. Afterword ■ If_looks_could_kill.jpg And doesn't it seem like she's going to sound weird, talking with candy in her mouth? Her eyes look murderous, yet she mumbles her words... and besides, if she gets distracted while speaking, the candy will fall out of her mouth... ■ You should put your trash in the trash can. Asha Rahiro (16 years old, university graduate), showing her proper side as a good teenager. Chibi Asha always looks cute. Chibi Asha is cuter than Chibi Leez. I was going to write something on the bulletin board but I ran out of time trying to finish this episode at the last minute, so left it out... T_T ■ The first exam, Rapid Calculations 100, is worth 100 points total with each question worth 1 point. After the results are added, the points are multiplied by 10. (If you get 65 points, then it becomes 650 points.) The second exam, the Divine Affinity Test, has no maximum score, and your score is added to the total score. ■ The Rapid Calculations exam is similar to what you would take in a high school science class... There are no answers here, hehe. I'm no longer a math teacher, but a webtoon artist... I don't want to show the answer for each math question... Even though this is not Earth, the reason I used the same mathematics symbols we use is the same reason that the characters speak Korean and write Hangul. It has been translated for understanding. Of course, they speak a different language and use different math symbols. ■ Ah, many of you said the answer to #4 is 0. The answer is ln 3/2. (There doesn't seem to be a way to write fractions on this blog. heh) Of course, I'm not going to show you the solution, but I made a note of it in case some of you got the wrong answer. But I'm happy that some of you answered correctly in the webtoon comments. Haha ■ Brilith only got 50 out of 100 correct. Considering the difficulty of that exam and the 10-second time limit... her proficiency is still nothing to be laughed at. Though for Asha, 50 points is something that she could get in her sleep so this is surprising to her... ■ Rindhallow's sky is fluorescent yellow + fluorescent green at noon, and at night it turns strangely fluorescent blue + fluorescent purple. The color of the sky is really pretty. But it's not a really good place to live... more than anything, it's cold. Notes * The participants are referred to by numbers. These appear to correspond to the registration date (Year-Month-Day), plus an additional number (perhaps to indicate the order of registration on that day). As an example, Brilith's number is N11122550. She must have registered on the 25th of the 12th month, of year N11, and was probably the 50th person to register on that day. * Show/Hide Spoiler We learn two chapters later that the commotion after the second exam was caused by the announcement of Asha's score. * We can see Laila's eye color underneath the mask in this episode. It is purple, but can appear pink under certain lighting conditions. * Show/Hide Spoiler Saha On is the head of the Eloth Magicians Guild, as well as the magician ranked #1 on Willarv. References